postmortemrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
10,000 BC Supposed curse of Kaiyen, the first vampire. 9,000 BC Enoch is turned. Zillah is turned. Jericho is founded. Dumah is turned. Tuatha De Danann and the Fey leave the physical world. Melchiah is turned. Sanga is turned. 8,500 BC Lamech is turned. Tubaal is turned. 8,400 BC Al-Mahri is turned. Ashur is turned. 8,350 BC Drakkon is turned. Revana is turned. 8,300 BC Ishtar is turned. Malkav is turned. 8,200 BC Absimiliard is turned. Garou begin the Impergium. Haqim is turned. Ilion is turned. Nergal is turned. Mekhet is turned. Sargon is turned. Ventru is turned. 8,000 BC Vathuzura is turned. Chavala is turned. Set is turned. Namtaru is turned. November A Drop of Oil in A Waterfall 7,950 BC 7, 700 BC 4,000 BC Great flood. 3500–2340 BC: First cities developed in Southern Mesopotamia. Inhabitants migrated from north. City of Ur. 2090 BC Famine in Canaan. 2067 BC Destruction of Sodom by meteor shower. 2004 BC Elamite destruction of Ur. 1700 BC – 1500 BC Hurrian conquests. 1646 BC Jie of Xia is overthrown by Tang of Shang (ca. 1675-1646 BC) in the Battle of Mingtiao. 1600 BC Israelites oppressed by New King. 1600 BC – 1200 BC—Tiryns, Ancient Greece, is inhabited. 1595 BC The overthrow of the ruling Amorite dynasty in Aleppo, Syria. 1539 BC Pharaoh's Order to Kill Firstborns. 1525 BC The Birth and Adoption of Moses 1512 BC The flood of Deucalion, according to O'Flaherty, Augustine, Eusebius, and Isidore (bishop of Seville). 1508 BC The Battle of the Ten Kings took place around this time. 1504 BC Egypt started to conquer Nubia and the Levant. 1504 BC – 1492 BC Egypt conquers Nubia and the Levant. 1469 BC In the Battle of Megiddo, Egypt defeats Canaan. 1460 BC The Kassites overrun Babylonia and found a dynasty there that lasts for 576 years and nine months. 1446 BC Moses sent to deliver Israel. 10 plagues of Egypt. 1420 BC Crete conquered by Mycenae—start of the Mycenaean period. First Linear B tablets. 1407 BC Conquest of Midian. 1406 BC Conquering of Jericho and Ai. 1405 BC Kings join against Israel. Northern Palestine Defeated. 1400 BC Palace of Minos destroyed by fire. Myceneans conquers Greece and border of Anatolia. 1399 BC Land allotted among the Tribes. 1390 BC In Mesopotamia, emergence of Assyrians as independent power. 1375 BC Israelites Defeat the Benjamites 1374 BC Israelites Capture Jerusalem, Hebron Israel Rebuked and Defeated Israel's idolatry and Servitude; Othniel. 1372 BC The Hittites conquer all of the Kingdom of Mitanni west of the Euphrates. 1251 BC A lunar eclipse marks the birth of Hercules. 1197 BC Ramses III of Egypt repels attacks by northern invaders (the "Sea-Peoples"). 1194 BC The beginning of the legendary Trojan War. 1180 BC End of Trojan War. Collapse of Hittite power in Anatolia with the destruction of their capital Hattusa. April 16, 1178 BC: A solar eclipse may mark the return of Odysseus, legendary King of Ithaca, to his kingdom after the Trojan War. He discovers a number of suitors competing to marry his wife Penelope, whom they believe to be a widow, in order to succeed him on the throne. He organizes their slaying and re-establishes himself on the throne. 1150 BC End of Egyptian rule in Palestine. Rameses VI last Pharaoh acknowledged. 1129 BC Abimelech Conspires to Become King 1126 BC Plot against Abimelech Abimelech is Slain 1122 BC Legendary founding date of the city of Pyongyang. 1110 BC Cádiz (Gadir) founded by Phoenicians in southwestern Spain. Tiglath-Pileser I of Assyria conquers the Hittites. The Dorians supposedly invade Greece. 1100 BC Mycenaean civilization ends. Start of Greek Dark Ages. Elamite invaders loot art treasures from Mesopotamia and carry them in Susa. 1090 BC Israel Oppressed by the Philistines 1070 BC Battle of Shiloh 1042 BC Saul Defeats the Ammonites. 1041 BC Saul's War with the Philistines. Jonathan's Miraculous Victory. 1010 BC David Destroys the Amalekites. 1008 BC Civil War Between Abner and Joab. 1003 BC David Reigns over All Israel. 1000 BC Latins arrive in Italy. 998 BC David Defeats the Philistines 962 BC Solomon becomes king of Israel, following the death of his father, King David. (traditional date) 995 BC The Capture of Rabbah. 913 BC Civil War against Jeroboam. Asa Destroys Idolatry. 900 BC Kingdom of Kush. 872 BC An exceptionally high flood of the Nile covers the floors of the Temple of Luxor. 860 BC The kingdom of Urartu is unified. 854/3 BC Battle of Karkar—An indecisive engagement between Assyrian king Shalmaneser III and a military alliance of the king of Damascus and lesser powers including the prince of Tyre. (Either 854 or 853 BC) 842 BC Shalmaneser III devastates the territory of Damascus; Kingdom of Israel and the Phoenician cities send tribute. 836 BC Civil war breaks out in Egypt. 814 BC Carthage is founded by Dido (traditional date). 804 BC Adad-nirari III of Assyria conquers Damascus. 782 BC Founding of Erebuni (Էրեբունի) by the orders of King Argishtis I at the site of current-day Yerevan. 780 BC The first historic solar eclipse is recorded in China. 771 BC End of the Western Zhou Dynasty in China as "western" barbarian tribes sack the capital Hao. King You of Zhou is killed. Crown Prince Ji Yijiu escapes and will reign as King Ping of Zhou. June 15, 763 BC A solar eclipse at this date is used to fix the chronology of the Ancient Near East. 756 BC Founding of Cyzicus. 753 BC Founding of Rome 747 BC The Lusatian culture city at Biskupin is founded. 740 BC Tiglath-Pileser III conquers the city of Arpad in Syria after two years of siege. 738 BC King Tiglath-Pileser III of Assyria invades Israel, forcing it to pay tribute. 734 BC Syracuse (Sicily) was founded as a colony by Corinth. Naxus in Sicily founded as a colony of Chalcis in Euboea. (traditional date) 728 BC Piye invades Egypt, conquering Memphis, and receives the submission of the rulers of the Nile Delta. He founds the Twenty-fifth dynasty of Egypt. 727 BC Babylonia makes itself independent of Assyria. 715 BC Idolatry is Destroyed. 706 BC Spartan immigrants found Taras (Tarentum, the modern Taranto) colony in southern Italy. 704 BC Sennacherib moves the capital of Assyria to Nineveh. 701 BC King Hezekiah of Judah, backed by Egypt, revolts against king Sennacherib of Assyria. Sennacherib sacks many cities, but fails in his attempt to take Jerusalem. 700 BC The Scythians start settling in Cimmerian areas, slowly replacing the previous inhabitants. 696 BC The Cimmerians ravage Phrygia, possible migration of the Armenians. 691 BC King Sennacherib of Assyria defeats king Humban-nimena of Elam in the Battle of Halule. 689 BC King Sennacherib of Assyria sacks Babylon. 677 BC Esarhaddon leads the Assyrian army against rebellious Arab tribes, advances as far as the Brook of Egypt. 675 BC Esarhaddon begins the rebuilding of Babylon. 674 BC Esarhaddon puts down a revolt in Ashkelon supported by Taharqa, king of Egypt. In response, the Assyrians invade Egypt, but Taharqa is able to hold the invaders off. 671 BC Esarhaddon again invades Egypt, capturing Memphis as well as a number of the royal family. 669 BC Argos defeats Sparta for the last time, this time using a Phalanx, at the battle of Hysiae. 668 BC Egypt revolts against Assyria. Nineveh, capital of Assyria becomes the largest city of the world, taking the lead from Thebes in Egypt. 667 BC Byzantium founded by Megaran colonists under Byzas. (traditional date) 664 BC First naval battle in Greek recorded history, between Corinth and Corcyra. Assurbanipal captures and sacks Thebes, Egypt. 660 BC Psammetichus I drives the Assyrians out of Egypt. Estimated date of the impact that created the Kaali crater. 652 BC Babylonia rises in revolt under Shamash-shum-ukin against the Assyrians. 650s BC Occupation begins at Maya site of Piedras Negras, Guatemala. 649 BC Babylonian revolt under Shamash-shum-ukin is crushed by the Assyrians. 647 BC King Assurbanipal of Assyria sacks Susa 640 BC Decisive victory of Assyria over Elamite Empire; Assurbanipal captures its last king Khumma-Khaldash III, annexes Elam, and lays waste the country. 632 BC In the Battle of Chengpu, the Chinese kingdom of Jin and her allies defeat the kingdom of Chu and her allies. 626 BC Nabopolassar revolts against Assyria, founds the Neo-Babylonian Empire. 625 BC Medes and Babylonians assert their independence from Assyria and attack Nineveh (approximate date). 614 BC Sack of Asshur by the Medes and Babylonians. 612 BC An alliance of Medes, Babylonians and Susianians besiege and conquer Nineveh. King Sin-shar-ishkun of Assyria is killed in the sack. Ashur-uballit II attempts to keep the Assyrian empire alive by establishing himself as king at Harran. Babylon, capital of Babylonia becomes the largest city of the world, taking the lead from Nineveh, capital of Assyria. 609 BC King Josiah of Judah dies in the Battle of Megiddo against Pharaoh Necho II of Egypt, who is on his way north to aid the rump Assyrian state of Ashur-uballit II. The Babylonians defeat the Assyrian army of Ashur-uballit II and capture Harran. Ashur-uballit, the last Assyrian king, disappears from history. Jehoahaz succeeds his father Josiah as King of Judah, but is quickly deposed by Necho, who installs Jehoahaz's brother Jehoiakim in his place. 605 BC Battle of Carchemish: Crown Prince Nebuchadrezzar of Babylon defeats the army of Necho II of Egypt, securing the Babylonian conquest of Assyria. The Babylonians pursue the Egyptians through Syriaand Palestine. 601 BC The Medes from Media (western Iran) and the Scythians from modern Russia and Ukraine invade the northern and eastern parts of Assyria. 600 BC Foundation of Capua. India—Age of the Mahajanapadas—16 great kingdoms rule India—Kasi, Kosala, Anga, Magadha, Vajji (or Vriji), Malla, Chedi, Vatsa (or Vamsa), Kuru, Panchala, Machcha (or Matsya), Surasena, Assaka, Avanti, Gandhara, Kamboja Foundation of Milan by Celts (approximate date). Foundation of Marseille by Phoceans (traditional date). Smyrna sacked and destroyed. 588 BC Nebuchadrezzar II of Babylon begins siege of Jerusalem; 586 BC Jerusalem falls to the Babylonians, ending the Kingdom of Judah. The conquerors destroy the Temple of Jerusalem and exile the land's remaining inhabitants. Babylonian Captivity for the Jews began. 28 May 585 BC: A solar eclipse occurs as predicted by Thales, while Alyattes II is battling Cyaxares. This leads to a truce. This is one of the cardinal dates from which other dates can be calculated. 583 BC Babylonians begins siege against Tyre. 570 BC End of the Babylonian siege against the city of Tyre with a partial victory by the Babylonians. It was the longest siege of the city in history, lasting 13 years. 560 BC Pisistratus seizes the Acropolis of Athens and declares himself tyrant. He is deposed in the same year. 558 BC The Chinese state of Jin defeats its rival Qin in battle. 550s BC Carthage conquers Sicily, Sardinia and Corsica. 550 BC Abdera is destroyed by the Thracians. 547 BC Croesus, Lydian King, is defeated by Cyrus of Persia near the River Halys. 546 BC Cyrus of Persia completes his conquest of Lydia, and makes Pasargadae his capital. 544 BC People of Teos migrate to Abdera, Thrace to escape the yoke of Persia. 543 BC North Indian Prince Vijaya invades Ceylon and establishes a Sinhalese dynasty.[citation needed] 543 BC Pisistratus, tyrant of Athens, purifies the island of Delos (approximate date). 540 BC Greek city of Elea of southern Italy founded (approximate date). 540 BC Persians conquer Lycian city of Xanthos, now in southern Turkey (approximate date). 539 BC Babylon is conquered by Cyrus the Great, defeating Nabonidus. 538 BC Return of some Jews from Babylonian exile who build the Second Temple about seventy years after the destruction of the First Temple, from 520 BC–516 BC. 537 BC Jews transported to Babylon are allowed to return to Jerusalem, bringing to a close the Babylonian captivity. 536 BC According to tradition, the Biblical prophet Daniel receives an angelic visitor. 528 BC Gautama Buddha attains Enlightenment, and begins his ministry. He founds Buddhism in India. It becomes a major world religion. 525 BC Cambyses II, ruler of Persia, conquers Egypt, defeating Psammetichus III. This is considered the end of the Twenty-sixth Dynasty, and the start of the Twenty-seventh Dynasty. 522 BC Babylon rebels against Persian rule. 521 BC The Babylonian rebellion against Persian rule is suppressed 506 BC Battle of Boju: Forces of the Kingdom of Wu under Sun Tzu defeat the forces of Chu. 4 December 502 BC Solar eclipse darkens Egypt (computed, no clear historical record of observation). 502 BC The Latin League defeats the Etruscans under Lars Porsena at Aricia. Naxos rebels against Persian domination sparking the Ionian Revolt. 501 BC Naxos is attacked by the Persian Empire. Gadir (present-day Cádiz) is captured by Carthage (approximate date). 500 BC Bantu-speaking people migrate into south-west Uganda from the west (approximate date). Refugees from Teos resettle Abdera. 5 BC Birth of Christ 30 AD Betrayal, trail, crucifixion of Jesus. 1517 Start of the Protestant Reformation 1648 End of the Protestant Reformation 1775 Beginning of the American Revolution. 1783 End of the America Revolution. 1914 World War 1 begins. 1918 World War 1 ends. 1939 Beginning of World War 2. 1945 End of World War 2. September the 18th, 2016 - Tokyo Maxamillion, Axel, Evelyn, and ____ are sent by each of their own primogen to investigate a mysterious ship near the docks. Inside they discover a sleeping ancient. They wake him and he has no memory of the ship or how he got here, his name is Lazareen, from Vlad Tepes's brood. Lazareen meets with the Gangrel Primogen. September the 26th, 2016 - Tokyo Maxamillion, Axel, Evelyn and ____ go to court where Lazareen has taken hold of the city. Lazareen wants them to investigate and find a Pit where the vampires of the city are fighting. They find the Pit and get conscripted to fight. Gargoyles, lesser gargoyles are in the Pit. They defeat him and earn the scorn of ____ (Pit leader).... September the 30th, 2016 - Los Angeles Trisha Burdiss wakes up in a forest, coming to grips with her turning. Edward Kings leaves a strip club where his sire and he were having a night out, for a book shop and finally a cafe. Trisha went to the same cafe where she found she couldn't eat. Edwards explained her condition. Edward takes her back to his house where he hired a prostitute for her and they had a threesome at his house, sex and feeding. Category:Timeline